Brazilian Chocolate Truffles
by lorenalims
Summary: A normal day in the Alex and Addison's life, unless by such a Brazilian candy. This fic is pre "The Ceremony".


**N/A: A normal day in the life of Alex and Addison, unless such by the Brazilian candy. This fic is pre "The Ceremony".**

******...oOOo...**

Alex came home tired, dropped his backpack from the floor, just behind the door. He removed his shoes and walked into the kitchen, smelling sweet, it came from there.

_"What the hell is this?"_ Alex started laughing in the kitchen of his apartment and watched Addison in front of the stove.

_"Oh, don't laugh. This is the fault of your daughter. Meryl wants candy that her mother ate for the first time a few years ago when she went to Brazil."_ Addison scowled at her boyfriend and he just smiled again, hugged her from behind, kissed her quickly on the lips, then rest your hands on the prominent belly redhead's _"They call brigadeiro, but I here they put the name Brazilian Chocolate Truffles"_

_"I didn't realize you could cook"_ He was still hugging and stroking her five months pregnant belly _"And I thought Naomi had asked to reduce the amount of candies"_

_"Um, I can cook, but it's basically just that. Was a matter of survival, I couldn't live without this candy and a friend taught me when I spent six months lecturing at a University Hospital of Rio de Janeiro. And two, I had not eaten sweets since yesterday, so I think I deserve. But I also think it's your daughter more excited than me about it"_ She said feeling the baby move.

**...oOOo...**

After leaving the candy cool down, Addison and Alex took the pan to eat in the living room while watching Pretty Woman.

_"You really put me on the halter. You can make me sit and watch more than an hour of romantic movies. You isn't cool."_

_"Yeahh, I know. But I know deep down you love to see these films"_

_"I love to see the legs of the redhead who is acting. She's really hot. Imagine you and her, with me..."_

_"Don't finish that sentence, or you're a dead man. Nothing about Julia Roberts in bed with us, just me and you. Don't you think a pair of a redhead's legs is enough?"_ She looked serious, but then relaxed when it pecked his lips _"Pregnancy left me limp. I would never give a victory so easy"_

_"You always lost when I decide to kiss you. A kiss led us to Meryl"_ He picked up the spoon and had tried to put in the pot, but Addison prevented him.

_"Hey, I made the candy. It's mine and I like be the first and don't try play the smart again"_ Addison stole the spoon of Alex.

_"You're evil in every way"_

_"I said I could'nt live without it, but you have to remember that it was his daughter who asked for"_ She smiled and put the empty spoon in the pan, then return with it to his mouth full. _"Oh god, I love it."_

_"You look like you're having an orgasm"_

_"It's look like this. You know how many months I didn't have time to do this?"_

_"I made you do it last night,"_ he laughed and received a slap of his girlfriend.

_"You know what? It's time for you to stop having these dirty conversations near the baby"_

_"Sorry. But it must be true, since I've never seen you do this since I moved here. Except in bed"_

_"I used to do it with Naomi, but she moved to LA. Much as I love the candy, was a tradition cook with her."_

_"Let me guess. Did you took the dessert and Naomi took care of all the rest?"_ He laughed and stole the redhead's spoon back.

_"That's not funny"_

_"Oh Gosh"_ Alex savored the candy.

_"I told you"_ Addison gave him a kiss and went to the kitchen.

_"What the hell have on this?"_ He yelled at her.

_"Secret of state, or you can look on google"_ She came back with another spoon in hand.

_"You don't need learn how to cook anything more, now I understand the reason for Nai don't complain about all the others foods"_

Addison laughed after putting some candy in her mouth. Alex watched every movement of the doctor.

_"What?"_ She was still smiling.

_"You're so beautiful, you know?"_

_"Stop saying things like that. I'm basically fat, and my nose is twice the normal size."_

_"your nose is only slightly higher than before. You're not fat, you're pregnant and beautiful. But I can't say the same thing of ..."_ Alex watched the breasts of medical.

_"Nothing dirty talks"_

_"Ok"_ He took her face to meet Addison's lips and they shared a quiet and sweet kiss_ "Thank you for telling me about Meryl"_ He bent to kiss the neonatal's belly . Addison lifted the guy's face at her level, after leaving the pan of brigadeiro aside.

_"Thanks for helping to make her"_ They had their lips together again.

**THE END**

**...oOOo...**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the english, I tried do my best.**

**Make your review :D**


End file.
